


Gemeinsam

by KiyuaRizumu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Einsamkeit, Gen, Sasuke-center, Uchiha Brüder, Uchihakyōdai, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyuaRizumu/pseuds/KiyuaRizumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke bedauert es, dass sein großer Bruder Itachi sich immer weiter zurück zieht und alles auf seine eigene Schulter nehmen will. Dabei bemerkt der Ältere wohl gar nicht, dass er sich immer mehr von seinem kleinen bruder entfernt, der ihn mehr als alles andere brauchte.<br/>Oft versuchte Sasuke Itachi zu erreichen, doch es schien ihm nicht möglich zu sein zu verstehen, was der Jüngere ihm sagen wollte.<br/>Wird die beziehung der Beiden sich wieder ändern?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemeinsam

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet dem jungen Uchiha, dass der Winter endlich eingetroffen war, denn die ersten Schneeflocken segelten sanft zu Boden.  
Die Mädchen in seiner Klasse warteten schon lange auf diesen Moment, den Jungs war es ganz egal, nur ihn störte es.  
Der Schnee behinderte ihn bei seinem Aushilfsjob und verschaffte ihm nur noch mehr Arbeit.

Sasuke jobbte nach der Schule bei einem Taxiunternehmen und wusch die ganzen Fahrzeuge um mit seinem, eher mikriegen Gehalt, seinem Bruder finanziell zu unterstützen der sich selbst und seinen kleinen Bruder versorgen musste seit ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren.

Oft genug hatten sie diese Diskussion geführt, dass er sein Geld gar nicht abgeben musste, weil Itachi mit seinem Job bei einer Versicherung genug für sie Beide verdiente jedoch zahlte der Ältere dafür einen hohen Preis. Denn er machte oft viele Überstunden und war selten zu Hause. Wenn er dann mal da war, versuchte er seine offensichtliche Erschöpfung nicht zu zeigen.

Sasuke war jedoch nicht dumm und durchschaute die Illusion seines Bruders.

Dazu kam noch, dass sein älterer Bruder krank war. Er hatte oft Probleme mit der Lunge und seine Augen waren auch nicht mehr die Besten. Trotz seines jungen Alters von 23 Jahren. Itachi versuchte all das herunter zu spielen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Selbst in Momenten, wo er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, wollte er die ganze Verantwortung für sie alleine tragen.

Die Rolle des großen Bruders nahm Itachi viel zu ernst.

Sasuke legte sich einen warmen, lilafarbenen Schal um, den er von seinem Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte damit er ja nicht krank wurde, denn für ihn stand immer Sasuke an erster Stelle. Nicht das es den jungen Mann störte, ganz im Gegenteil, schließlich kannte er genug Geschwister die sich nicht verstanden, aber Itachi sollte auch mal an sich und vor allem an seine Gesundheit denken. Ganz besonders an diese.

Sasuke stand in seinem Zimmer der gemeinsamen Wohnung an dem kleinen Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster und beobachtete wie ganz allmählich immer mehr Schneeflocken zu Boden sanken und die Straßen, Bäume und Häuserdächer in ein weiches Weiß färbten.

Neben dem Fenster hing an der Wand eine Pinnwand aus Kork, die mit Zetteln (auf denen Termine standen) und auch ein paar Fotos behangen war.  
Unter den Fotos befand sich eines von Itachi und ihm, das sie gemacht hatten als sie noch kleiner gewesen waren.  
An der Pinnwand seines älteren Bruders hing das selbe Bild. Sie hatten es damals gemacht als eine Art Symbol.  
Itachi und Sasuke hatten sich geschworen, dass sie alles gemeinsam machten, doch davon war nun nichts mehr vorhanden.

Sasuke konnte es sich nicht erklären was sich an seinem Bruder verändert hatte, dass er ihn nun wie ein kleines Kind behandelte obwohl Sasuke mittlerweile 18 Jahre alt war und im Frühjahr nächstes Jahr seinen Abschluss an der Oberschule machte.  
Irgendetwas musste doch geschehen sein, dass Itachi sich so zurück zog und meinte alles alleine schultern zu müssen. Es enttäuschte den jungen Uchiha schon, dass sein Bruder sich anscheinend nicht auf ihn verlassen wollte.

Sasuke wand sich von der Pinnwand ab und griff nach seiner Umhängetasche in der er sein Portmonee (mit Ausweis und Bahnkarte) und etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken für die Arbeit hinein packte. Außerdem nahm er Wechselklamotten mit, denn im Winter wollte er definitiv nicht mit nassen Sachen durch die Straßen laufen.

Der junge Mann schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch, damit er ja nichts vergaß. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf sein Handy, das zur Hälfte von seinen Schulheften bedeckt wurde. Ein kleines Lämpchen an der Seite blinkte, was ihm sagte dass er entweder eine Nachricht bekommen, oder einen Anruf verpasst hatte.

In der Schule stellte er sein Handy immer auf lautlos und vergaß dann oft genug den Ton wieder anzustellen, wenn er zu Hause war.

Sasuke nahm das Kommunikationsgerät in die Hand und sah nach was er da verpasst hatte. Der Display zeigte ihm einen verpassten Anruf und zwei ungelesene Nachrichten an. (Wobei ihn eine lediglich über eine eventuelle Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox informieren sollte.)

Eine Kollegin seines Bruders hatte versucht ihn zu erreichen, was Sorgen in ihm weckte.  
Der Name der Kollegin war Konan, eine Freundin von Itachi, die über seinen Gesundheitszustand des älteren Uchihas und über ihre Situation zu Hause informiert war.  
Oft genug hatte die junge Frau Itachi ins Gewissen reden wollen, doch leider ohne Erfolg.

Sasuke hatte die Befürchtung, dass etwas vorgefallen war und öffnete die Nachricht der jungen Frau um sie zu lesen:

Von: Konan  
Betreff: Hallo Sasuke,

Itachi hatte wieder einen Anfall von Atemnot. Er hat sich etwas hingelegt und meinte, es ginge ihm schon wieder besser.  
Ich wollte ihn zumindest nach Hause fahren, weil er sich weigerte ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, doch er ist alleine los gezogen.   
Wahrscheinlich wird er dir davon nichts erzählen, deswegen schreibe ich es dir.  
Konan.

Das klang vollkommen nach seinem Bruder. Er wollte Niemandem irgendwelche Mühen bereiten, deswegen hatte er auch Konans Angebot ihn mit dem Auto zu fahren, abgelehnt. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass Itachi überhaupt nach Hause ging, denn normalerweise versuchte er den Arbeitstag durchzuziehen ehe er Schluss machte, egal was passierte.

Schnell tippte Sasuke eine Antwort an Konan und schickte diese so gleich ab. Die nächste Nachricht verschickte er an seine Arbeitsstelle und sagte für den heutigen Tag ab. (Als Grund schrieb er, dass er sich eine starke Erkältung eingefangen hatte.) Schließlich konnte er unmöglich seinen Bruder allein zu Hause lassen und arbeiten gehen. Außerdem wollte er sicher stellen, dass Itachi heil zu Hause ankam.

Sasuke legte seine Tasche auf seinen Schreibtisch ab.  
Der Arbeitsplatz seines Bruders war ganz in der Nähe und er konnte Itachi entgegen gehen ohne die Gefahr einzugehen, dass sie unterschiedliche Wege gingen.

Der junge Uchiha schob sich sein Handy in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und verließ dann sein Zimmer. Der Flur führte ihn zum Wohnungseingang wo er seine Jacke von der Garderobe nahm und dann die Wohnung verließ.

Ihre Wohnung lag im fünften Stock und der Fahrstuhl hatte noch nie funktioniert. Zumindest seit sie hier wohnten.  
Im Eiltempo lief Sasuke die Treppen hinunter während er sich im gehen die Jacke anzog.  
Ungeduldig riss er die Haustüre auf, um nach draußen zu gelangen. (Der Hausmeister, der gerade dabei war den Weg mit einem Besen von dem Schnee zu befreien, meckerte dass er vorsichtig mit der Tür sein sollte, doch das ignorierte der Uchiha einfach.)

Der Schneefall hatte noch weiter zugenommen und es waren viele Leute mit Regenschirmen unterwegs, doch das störte den Uchiha nicht im geringsten.  
Sasuke umging die Menschen einfach und stieß nur mit wenigen zusammen. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und setzte seinen Weg fort. Dabei hielt er Ausschau nach Itachi damit sie sich nicht verpassten.

Er musste Itachi einfach finden, ehe ihm noch etwas passierte, oder er noch krank wurde und Fieber bekam. Außerdem hoffte Sasuke inständig, dass sein Bruder es endlich einsah, dass er sich von Anderen, speziell von Sasuke, helfen lassen musste.  
Kein Mensch würde das lange aushalten, all der Stress den sich der Uchiha machte. Früher oder später würde Itachi daran zerbrechen, oder im schlimmsten Fall würde seine Krankheit schlimmer werden.

Der Schneefall wurde immer dichter und die Flocken immer dicker, sodass Sasuke noch kaum etwas erkennen konnte.  
Was der junge Uchiha aber entdeckte, war ein schwarzer Haarschopf zwischen den verschiedenfarbigen Regenschirmen.

Itachi war etwas größer als die Anderen um ihn herum und wurde nur von den Schirmen überragt. Er ging etwas gebeugt, ein Zeichen dass es ihm doch noch nicht ganz so gut ging.

Unbewusst lief Sasuke schneller auf den Älteren zu, denn er war erleichtert darüber, dass sein Bruder nicht zusammen gebrochen war und irgendwo im Schnee lag.

„Oniisan!“

Itachi sah auf, als er die Stimme seines Bruders hörte und wurde kurz darauf von Sasuke umgerannt. Die beiden Brüder landeten auf dem Boden, wobei der Jüngere auf dem Schoß des Älteren landete.  
Sasuke war es völlig egal, dass er gerade wie ein kleines Kind wirkte. Er war einfach nur froh seinen Bruder gefunden zu haben.

„Was ist los, Otouto?“, fragte Itachi verwirrt. „Ich dachte du bist arbeiten.“

Sasuke stand auf und zog seinen Bruder auf seine Beine hoch. Itachi bemühte sich so auszusehen als wäre nichts passiert. Jedoch verriet die Blässe seiner Haut ihn und dem jungen Uchiha wurde bewusst, dass er ohne Konans Nachricht nichts von dem Anfall seines Bruders erfahren hätte.  
Genau deswegen seufzte Sasuke und sah Itachi mit einem ernsten, fast schon strafenden, Blick an.

„Konan hat mir geschrieben. Deswegen bin ich dir entgegen gekommen.“

An Itachis Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass dem Älteren klar wurde was sein Bruder wusste und er versuchte direkt die Sorgen des Jüngeren zu zerschlagen in dem er alles herunter spielte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Otouto“, sagte er mit einem lächeln, dass gar nicht so aussah wie auf dem Foto an der Pinnwand, sondern müde und erschöpft. „Konan hat übertrieben.“

Sasuke stieß sanft mit seiner Faust gegen Itachis Oberkörper. „Ich hasse das.“

„Was hasst du?“

„Das du mich von allem fernhalten willst. Du behandelst mich wie ein kleines Kind und willst alles alleine machen.“

Itachi stutzte. „Aber das mache ich doch gar nicht.“

Es war wie immer, wenn Sasuke das Thema ansprach tat der Ältere als wenn er von nichts wüsste und das war es, was den Jüngeren am meisten störte.

Sei ehrlich Oniisan, wenn Konan mir nicht Bescheid gesagt hätte, dass du einen Anfall gehabt hast, hätte ich nie davon erfahren, oder?“

Sein Bruder schwieg, was Antwort genug war. Was er nur noch wissen wollte, war, warum er das tat, wo sie sich doch geschworen hatten, dass sie zusammen hielten egal was geschah.

„Warum tust du das?“

„Ich will dir keinen Kummer bereiten, Sasuke. Außerdem bin ich dein großer Bruder“, sagte Itachi sanft und irgendwie auch traurig, lächelnd. „Es ist meine Pflicht mich um dich zu kümmern.“

„Du bist ein Idiot, Itachi“, der Jüngere seufzte. „Du machst mir so nur noch viel mehr Sorgen und außerdem schließt du mich so aus. Wir wollten doch zusammen halten!“

Schweigen trat ein. Es war nur der Lärm der Straße und ihrer Umgebung zu hören.  
Die Situation zwischen den Beiden fühlte sich richtig an, so als hätte Sasuke es endlich geschafft seinem Bruder verständlich zu machen wie er sich bei all dem fühlte. Vielleicht war dies der Punkt an dem alles so wie früher wurde.

„Ich fürchte ...“, fing Itachi an. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis er weiter sprach. „Ich habe dich verletzt und dir unrecht getan. Ich dachte immer, dass ich dich mit meiner Krankheit nur unnötig belasten würde und wollte dich da raus halten. Aber in Wirklichkeit habe ich dich unterschätzt und dich aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen.“

Sasuke nickte und schmunzelte. Dies schien wirklich ein neuer Start für sie zu werden und das erleichterte den jungen Uchiha ungemein. Für Sasuke war es wichtig, dass sie zusammen hielten. Allein schon, weil Itachi der Einzige war der ihm von seiner Familie übrig geblieben war.

Itachi schien es genauso zu gehen wie seinem kleinen Bruder. Er schmunzelte und stupste mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen Sasukes Stirn. Das hatte er in ihrer Kindheit oft getan um ihn zu ärgern.

„Ich danke dir, Otouto. Du hast dich immer um mich gesorgt und mir geholfen, obwohl ich alles allein machen wollte.“

„Du hast dich wirklich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Aber trotz allem bist du mein Bruder, weswegen wir zusammen halten müssen.“

Itachi nickte. „Du hast recht, kleiner Bruder.“

Sasuke sah zum Himmel hinauf, von dem die dicken, weichen, weißen Schneeflocken hinab rieselten. Er konnte sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für ihre „Versöhnung“ vorstellen, als diesen.  
Jedoch wurde der Moment von der Kälte des Winters unterbrochen, denn Sasuke spürte wie am ganzen Körper fror.

Nicht nur er selber bemerkte das, sondern auch Itachi der ihn sanft, aber bestimmend umdrehte und dann in Richtung zu Hause schob.

„Wir sollten nach Hause gehen, sonst wirst du noch krank, Otouto.“

Sasuke ließ sich nicht lange bitten, denn er wollte ebenfalls zurück ins Warme.  
Außerdem hatte er Hunger und schlug vor, dass sie sich einfach eine Pizza bestellten, weil keiner der Beiden Lust hatte noch etwas zu kochen.

„Das klingt nach einem Plan. Wir könnten uns dann auch noch gemeinsam einen Film anschauen.“

„Und das aus deinem Munde Oniisan“, Sasuke gefiel es dass sie es geschafft hatten wieder ein Stück weit zusammenzurücken. Es war wichtig dass sie zusammen hielten, denn schließlich hatten sie nur noch einander.  
Außerdem war ein Leben viel angenehmer, wenn sie es gemeinsam lebten.

Gemeinsam.

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort zu dieser OneShot:   
> Willkommen zum Ende meiner fluffigen Adventskalender OneShot!
> 
> Ich habe auch dieses Jahr am Naruto Adventskalender teilgenommen und mich für eine Storie mit Itachi und Sasuke entschieden, einfach weil es zu mir passt, schließlich schreibe ich eigentlich nur über Itachi und Sasuke.  
> Da ich aber möglichst viele mit meinem OS ansprechen wollte, habe ich auf Shounen-Ai verzichtet und mich auf Fluff beschränkt, auch wenn ich mit dem Genre nicht sonderlich viel anfangen kann.
> 
> Itachi ist für mich der perfekte große Bruder, der sich hingebungsvoll um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmert, hier ist er zu über fürsorglich und bemerkt nicht, dass er es nocht bemerkt, wie er Sasuke nur noch mehr Sorgen bereitet und das obwohl er ihn mit seinen Problemen nicht belasten wollte.
> 
> Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Itachi sich zwingt stark zu sein, auch wenn er es nicht kann, weil er es als seine Pflicht sieht, sich um Sasuke zu kümmern. Außerdem bringt das ganz gut ihre Situation zwischen den beiden rüber bringt. Die war ja im Anime auch nicht so dolle. Hahahaha.
> 
> Nun bin ich ja an einer Stelle, wo ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich zu diesem OneShot schreiben soll, die Storie ist nur so kurz und es kommt ja nicht noch was hinter her, deswegen geht mir das Thema aus.  
> Ich muss ja sagen, dass ich nicht wirklich viel schöne Sachen zu Itachi und Sasuke finde. Momentan habe ich eine FanFiction zu den beiden Brüdern am laufen, wobei es mehr um Sasuke geht. Sie heißt My Wish und es ist der Prolog online. Am 1.1.2014 kommt dann Kapitel 1 dazu.  
> Und momentan schreibe ich "Offscreen" an einer Itachi FanFiction, mit Sasuke und Sakura. Zudem bin ich eine Sasuke X Itachi Storie am Planen, die momentan bei mir und meiner (wahrscheinlichen Betaleserin) Versuchskaninchen [[Meikoloid]] sehr gut anzukommen scheint. Es steht nur noch die Frage ob die Welt da draußen für einen SasuSeme und Itauke bereit ist. Saaaagt es mir.
> 
> Ansonsten, wünsche ich euch einen wundervollen 2. Adventsfeiertag.
> 
> Leider weiß ich nicht wie und ob die Stories auch auf FanFiktion.de veröffentlicht werden, deswegen kann ich euch da leider nicht weiter helfen.
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat mein OS gefallen und wir lesen uns bei meinen anderen Projekten wieder!
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Rizumu


End file.
